1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a piezoelectric pump and operating method thereof. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a piezoelectric pump and operating method thereof capable of suppressing back flow and improving transmission efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Piezoelectric pumps are novel sorts of fluid actuators, in which no drive motor is required and, implement fluid transmission merely via the inverse piezoelectric effect of the piezoelectric ceramics which make the piezoelectric vibrator deforms so that the deformation of the piezoelectric vibrator causes the volume change of the pump chamber, or transmit fluid via the fluctuations generated by the piezoelectric vibrator. Therefore, the piezoelectric pumps have gradually replaced the conventional pumps and are widely used in electronics, biomedical, aerospace, automotive and petrochemical industries.
In general, a piezoelectric pump includes a piezoelectric vibrator and a pump body, wherein when the piezoelectric vibrator is electrically powered, the piezoelectric vibrator may radially compressed due to electric field, and bending and deformation may occur due to the induced internal tension stress. When the piezoelectric vibrator bends in a forward direction, the volume of the chamber of the pump body (hereinafter pump chamber) may increase, so that the pressure within the pump chamber is reduced, such that the fluid may flow into the pump chamber from the inlet. On the other hand, when the piezoelectric vibrator bends in a backward direction, the volume of the pump chamber may decrease, so that the pressure within the pump chamber is increased, such that the fluid within the pump chamber is squeezed and may flow out from the outlet. Therefore, how to maintain the fluid to flow into the pump chamber through the inlet and flow out of the pump chamber through the outlet without occurrence of back flow when the piezoelectric vibrator actuates has become one of the current urgent problems to be solved.